The Dagger and He
by Mitchellrox
Summary: Part one is out my first Fanfiction no summary yet just read the story. xD


**The Dagger and He: part 1; in which he and it meet and he passes to darkness under the eye of one whom cares for him.**

My name is Mitchell and yes all of the respective 'parts' are going to have these kinds of intros also the '**he**' refers to the main character and the '**it**' refers to the Dagger. This is my first ever Fan fiction and I have put heaps of work into it please review and comment criticism is welcomed with open arms but hate will be deleted (sorry). If anyone wants to contribute their characters or some plot tips I will consider all. I will be posting as often at roughly 1 - 2 week intervals and seeing as I'm new and unlikely to get anyone reading this very soon if you do happen to read this and find it good then tell your friends. Yes I come from Australia but I play maplestory as much as I can. IGN: Mitchellrox, World: Broa, LvL: 48 (Bandit) Status: not very active (hey I play what I can).

_Italics = thoughts._

**Bold/SHIFT = LOUDNESS or SKILLS**

Underlined = written text

Different fonts = not so much different people as people who talk with extremely different voices.

Mitchell was done he had had enough. He had packed his knapsack the night before and spent the last night in his home planning his journey. When the morning came and his clockwork alarm rang he sprang up, he slipped as stealthily as he could (in what he hoped was a great imitation of a 'dark sight' skill) toward the bathroom. Mitchell stood in front of the mirror staring at his one and only reality, in fact Mitchell was quite happy with the way things had turned out, 16 and still no sign of pimples or blemishes. Average height, blue eyes, healthy pale skin, short build; generally quite cute in the adorable kind of way not the; **I WANT YOU IN MY PANTS** kind of way.

The only thing Mitchell was self-conscious of was his shock of red hair which far from falling over his face like he wanted it to stuck up perfectly*. The other blemish in his facial region was a big deep red scar running from his hairline down over his right eye and ending at his cheek Doctor _ had told him that he was lucky to keep his sight but when she asked him for the reason he was wounded this badly Mitchell only said that it was to painful to talk about. Done with his self-reflection the red haired wonder quietly picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Screamed his dad as Mitchell jumped back in fright. Steeling his nerve Mitchell released all of his pent up aggression at his father, "You're just a street sweeper; you can't stop me from doing what I want." Mitchell roared in retaliation. "You'll break your mother's heart if you leave. I am the first battle mage you know sweeping streets is just a cover." "I don't care if you're the first mage full stop I'm going to Victoria Island to become a great Bandit and you can't stop me!" "Fine go but I swear if you get affiliated with a bunch of thieves I will never speak to you again!" Brighton roared with such force as to shake the neighbourhood and wake everybody. "I wish you weren't my father, I hate you!"And with that Mitchell ran out of the house and down the road avoiding the gazes of the newly awoken villagers.

"_Mum wouldn't care she never cares about anything that I do._" Mitchell thought. "_Well now I'm leaving._" "So long Edelstein with all your Battle Mages, Wild Hunters and Mechanics." "So long you shitty black win…" "AAAH" he yelled as he fell towards the pavement, just in time did his hands fly up to lessen the impact…

"Did you trip little strawberry head**?" said a cruel sadistic voice. "HAHAHAHAHAAA" "That'll teach you to go badmouthing the black wings." "Shit a black wing guard" Mitchell whispered under his breath. "To think a black wing such as myself would be lowered to such a post as night watchman." "Uhg sickening." "_That's right keep talking._"Mitchell thought as he slowly reached into his bag. "Well at least it's not as bad as your father's job." "Street cleaner was it?" "Ha" "how do you live of the meagre wage I wonder?" Mitchell grasped for a weapon anything that could give him an edge. "Or maybe you're doing work for the resistance?" "NO" Mitchell shouted. "This has nothing to do with my parents or the resistance." Mitchells hand clasped around something small and round. An idea struck him… "I'm running away going to be one of the greatest thieves of all time!" Mitchell screamed as he lunged towards the black wing soldier. **"THREE SNAILS!"** A surge of energy coursed through Mitchells arm and he threw the large red shell with all his might…

The shell struck the man dead on his knee and he roared with pain. "That's it you shall die tonight" the blacking howled with rage. "_Shit._" "S_hitty, shit, shit._" **"NIMBLE FEET!" **Mitchell's legs tensed and a white light spiralled around him, Mitchell dashed off with all the speed and power of a horse.

Mitchell turned into an alley of the main road and stopped to catch his breath. Three snails was a weak skill and Mitchell knew it, he had found a skill book a while back just sitting on the side of the road. On the front it read 'beginner adventurer skill book' and within it had instructions for what Mitchell presumed were skills for adventurers to be along with a list of weak monsters to train on and tips for adventuring. Of all the skills 'three snails' had intrigued him the most but where he lived monster snails didn't roam free and so he put most of his work into learning the other skills.

One day while out for a stroll in Edelstein Mitchell came across a man who was selling goods from his various adventures and among them were rows and rows of shiny snail shells every colour of the rainbow. Mitchell quickly flicked through the skill book to the page about the snail monster. "The monster snail is the lowest level of monster one can come across but it is one of the most useful in the early stages of training." "Easy to kill, the snail also rewards steady experience." "As an added feature, their shells can be used in the beginners attack skill three snails." "Red snail shells provide the user of three snails the highest damage due to their dense composition."

The red one it is" said the merchant as Mitchell handed over the Mesoes. "Thank you sir" he said barely containing his excitement. For the rest of the day Mitchell practiced over and over again with his new red shell.

Mitchell couldn't stop feeling a little proud. "_The first time I use a skill it goes off without a hitch._" "Maybe I do have what it takes to be an adventurer." He boasted to no one in particular. "Not even close" whispered the same menacing voice. "Where are you" Mitchell shouted dispelling the fear from his heart. "Why I'm right here!" Stop playing games with me and show yourself" "Peek-a-boo **I** **SEE ****YOU!**"

Mitchell's POV:

The black wing burst from the shadows with a sickening grin and an elegant triple tipped punch dagger*** in his fist "you're a bandit..!" I said in muffled surprise. "That's Chief bandit to you strawberry head!" "**STEAL**" the black wing screamed and a shadowy copy of him was launched out of the tips of the dagger to charge at me. I scrambled backwards just in time to avoid the swipe from the shadow black wing but not far enough for a ghostly hand to rip through the front of my shit and torso. I stumbled back in pain my head smashed against the wall to which my brain responded with another bout of agony. I doubled over my hands clutched to my chest desperately trying to staunch the blood flow, half unconscious I saw the shadow figure launch itself back towards its summoner with a small object in its hand. "What do we have here? Oh… I don't believe it this is the skill book that I dropped when I was first stationed here." "_Nooooo!_" I screamed in the part of my mind that was still functioning "_all this time I thought it belonged to some great adventurer but I never imagined… "_ "I see… planning to become an adventurer were we? Bandit by the looks of it, well I do love playing the role model!" The black wing cackled as he strode towards me. "Y-You a role model?.. Never" I spat with the last of my strength; my vision had started to tunnel and fade out "_not good, definitely not good._" "I **Have HAD****IT!**" He drew back his balled fist along with the dagger! "**SAVAGE BL-**" SMACK out of nowhere an orange blur crashed into the black wing and sent him flying into the alley wall next to me "_Who?_" "That should keep him quiet for a while lousy chatterbox." "A-Ace? The pilot!" I stammered. "Yeah it's me strawberry" Ace replied affectionately. "Well pilot and pirate, yep I'm a Buccaneer of the sky. You should be safe for now." "T-Th-ank you." I whispered before slipping into blackness.

**So what did you think? I have tried to move away from the more 'gaming' language and general vibe and more towards a real life 'you get killed if stabbed not just take 50 points of damage' kind of thing. Any way as I said before all comments (except hate) are accepted.**


End file.
